


The Angel He Chose

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, TV inspired, rhink friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: When the angel of death demands Link’s assistance Link isn’t sure he can handle what the job asks of him. Inspired by the episodes ‘Styx Feet Under’, ‘Death Takes A Halliwell’, and ‘Vaya Con Leos’ from the TV series Charmed. This probably won’t be what you think? Or it will be. I don’t know.





	1. Recruited

The first time Link met the angel of death was at his grandmother’s funeral.

It wasn’t a meeting Link liked to share, partly because it sounded insane and partly because it still unnerved him. He’d been a child at the time, so he didn’t question the quiet, brooding man that no one else appeared to see. The man with long straggly hair and clothes that were somehow blacker than anyone else’s at the funeral. He was usually good about avoiding stranger danger, but something about the man intrigued him enough to slip away from the crowd.

When the man introduced himself as the angel of death the child Link believed it, though a funny feeling told him not to tell anyone about the man. Eventually, he’d pushed the encounter to the back of his mind, and the man existed only in the background of his childhood pictures.

Unfortunately, he’d seen the angel twice more since his last drawing. He caught a glimpse of him as he drove by the scene of an accident (almost causing another) and at the hospital while returning to his wife from a snack run. Both times were fleeting and they exchanged no words, leaving Link to hope he was imagining things.

So it was more than a shock to find death standing in his office now, as casually as if it was Stevie coming in with a report. He was glad he was alone when he saw the reflection of the dark figure on his computer monitor, clutching his desk to keep from falling out of his chair.

“Hello Charles.” Death said smoothly. “I don’t know if you remember me, last I saw you were preoccupied with new offspring.”

“I remember.” Link said quickly, swallowing hard. “What do you want?

“So rude.” Death teased. “I thought we were friends. I could have just wanted a chat.”

Link scoffed, trying not to let his unease show. “You haven’t felt the need to chat for decades, what are you here for?”

“Who I’m here for.” Death corrected, smiling a little at the shadow of fear that crossed over Link’s face. “Don’t worry not any of you, not yet anyway.” He said ominously, briefly glancing at the photos lining the office wall.

“Then who are you here for?” Link asked in confusion.

“I’m here for them.” Death explained, producing a piece of parchment from thin air.

Link shook off his shock enough to take a look and was relieved to see he didn’t recognize any of the names he saw. They seemed to move, drifting off the page as quickly as new names took their place. He noticed the ‘to die’ column was growing by the second while the ‘dead’ column was practically empty, making him recoil from the paper as though burned.

“Do you… kill them?” Link asked tentatively, taking two steps back from the other man.

“No, I don’t kill them. I merely send on the souls of people that have already died, though recently souls wouldn’t move on even though they are dead. Any ideas why? Now?” Death asked sharply.

“Miracle?” Link tried, vain hope lining his face.

“It’s not in the nature of my work to believe in miracles.” Death retorted. “No, it’s something else.”

“How would I know?” Link asked, genuinely curious.

Death acted like he didn’t hear the question. “Let me take you back a few days. You almost halt filming because your co-host has inconveniently lodged a piece of food down his throat.”

Link remembered. The word cut had almost left his lips before Rhett’s breathing had calmed down enough to keep filming.

“You breathe a sigh of relief as the color comes back to his face and you move on.” Death continued.

They had. They’d laughed it off and finished the episode, no harm done besides the bead of sweat that had run down his forehead.

“How do you know that?” Link asked, the thought of death stalking them in the shadows of their studio making him shudder a little.

“It pays to know about the living if they are to die.“ Death explained. “It was in a small way but you saved a life that day, and it was enough to temporarily trap a number of souls.”

"What’s makes this any different? You’re probably used to being cheated.” Link said dismissively, even while he the familiar sensation of sweat

“Yes but it’s strange… I’m in an unprecedented position where I can claim the debt.” Death pondered. “You see me, Link Neal.”

Link frowned, already disliking the train of thought he was hearing. “I’m not following.”

“Let’s just say I want you to help me catch up with the backlog. A temporary contract if you will.” Death said with a dark smile.

“No.” Link said instantly. “Are you kidding me? I don’t want any part of your work.”

Instinctively he backed away, yelling for Rhett as he got closer to the door. The damage even a man as large as Rhett could do an angel of death was about zero, but he’d feel better with him there.

“You and your friend got me into this mess and now you’re going to get me out.” Death said firmly.

Link had one foot out the office door when he collapsed, falling to the ground like he’d been slammed by an invisible force. He gathered himself and rose quickly, thinking for a second that he’d somehow tripped on something. He didn’t notice anything had changed until he felt the weight of fabric rising with him, and looked down to see long black sleeves. His chest felt strangely heavy as he clutched it, so he voiced a litany of questions and insults with his eyes instead.

“You will help me claim souls for this week.” Death said lazily. “Once you begin it will be self-explanatory. Do your job well and you’ll be back to your normal self within the week.”

He didn’t have time to reply before Death was gone, vanishing as quickly as he’d appeared. He’d just reached the freaking out stage before a 6 foot 7 body hurled through the open door, almost sending him to the ground again.

“What’s wrong man? You were yelling the studio down.” Rhett panted, taking a moment to calm down before he was able to actually take in his friend’s appearance. “And what are you wearing?”

Link stared down at the collar of the black turtleneck he was now wearing and looked at Rhett with scared eyes. “I think I’ve been recruited.”


	2. The First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to convince your best friend you are literally death, and other traumatizing tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the pacing of this one but I hope you like it.

Rhett had the tact to wait until he was finished with his story before he laughed. If he was honest with himself he would have laughed too if it weren’t so terrifying, as it was he couldn’t even crack a smile. 

“I’m serious.” He stressed, a list appearing in his open hand even as he spoke. He yelped and dropped it immediately, rubbing his hand as if it was tainted. Rhett was gazing at his hand too, but not in fear. 

“How’d you do that?” Rhett asked eagerly. He grabbed Link’s arm and raised it a little, tilting his head as if trying to figure out some sort of trick.

“Stop that.” Link snapped, slapping Rhett’s hands away. “Would you read the list?”

For the first time Rhett took a look at the writing on the parchment, and Link could see the same horror he’d felt spreading across his friend’s face. “Link this isn’t funny.” 

“I’m not being funny!” Link said loudly. “Tell me if I look like I’m kidding.”

Rhett searched him for signs of a lie, and when he found none he seemed to decide to believe him, at least for now. The entire thing made him want to run for the hills as far as his long legs could carry him, but the expression on Link’s face made him stand his ground. 

They agreed to let their families in on as little as possible, making the excuse that Link had to camp out at the studio for the week to commander a project. It took a lot of anger and awkward questions on Christy’s part, but they eventually convinced her their fake project would move faster with one of them constantly at the studio. As always Rhett was the only other person that really knew what was going on beyond their office door. 

“I mean it’s not evil technically. It’s neutral.” Link said defensively, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than Rhett. When the taller man didn’t respond he had to ask. “Are you scared of me?”

“No.” Rhett said sincerely. “Just worried brother.”

Link immediately relaxed, turning his attention to the list he’d abandoned. “He could’ve left some freaking instructions. How am I supposed to find these people when they keep changing every few seconds?”

“Give me the first name.” Rhett asked, already grabbing his laptop.

“It looks like a Pete -” Link began, before breaking off into sudden silence. There was nothing in his seat when Rhett turned to look.

Feeling his feet hit smooth floor Link stumbled, almost hitting his head on the opposite wall. He righted himself in time but felt like he’d somehow given himself a concussion anyway when he got a look at where he was.

It was like looking through the eyes of a colour-blind person, only duller. He was standing in what he could only assume was a hospital corridor, except it wasn’t a hospital. Rhett would say it was another reality but to him it felt like a limbo in between, running in parallel with the normal world. The corridor was ironically lifeless, devoid of people or warmth. He hated hospital at the best of times barring the birth of his children, but a hospital had never given him chills like he felt now. He found himself walking towards the only door he was drawn to, which opened easily at his touch. 

He found the first signs of normalcy in the room as doctors bustled over their dying patient, though he felt apart from it. No one in the room seemed to even knowledge his presence, moving past him like he was air. Leaning carefully around one of the doctors he took one glance at the name of the clipboard hanging off the bed and knew he was in the right place.

He sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and wrapped his coat tighter around himself, resting his chin on his fingers as he waited. He wanted to look away from the dying man but at the same time he couldn’t, paralysed by the entire process.

His heart beat quickened as Pete as each doctor left the doctors room one by one. He was the only one to see the very confused spirit that now not far from his chair.

He got up to introduce himself before Pete beat him to it, walking towards him as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Link? Link Neal?” 

Link was so bewildered he fell temporarily speechless, almost forgetting who he was in the moment. “You know my name?”

“Of course I know your name.” Pete grinned, grasping Link’s hand and shaking it. “My boy watches you every morning.”

“That’s really sweet.” Link said sincerely, though his smile was tight and troubled.

Pete seemed to catch on to his discomfort, questioning where he was. “But why are you here? Am I dreaming?” 

“’fraid not.” Link said gently, frowning as he titled his head to the hospital bed where the man’s body still lay.

“I’m… dead? But I don’t even remember ending up in the hospital.” He said in shock, too thunderstruck to even react to the news.

“If it makes you feel any better I’m kind of dead myself right now.” Link joked, knowing he’d failed to lighten the mood when he saw the tears beginning to roll down Pete’s face.

He didn’t have time to say any words of comfort before they were almost blinded by a light burning at the other end of the room, overwhelmingly strong and big enough for multiple people to step through. Even though he knew it wasn’t meant for him Link was as frightened as Pete looked as he faced it.

“Is that supposed to take send me on?” Pete asked.

“I’m not sure, this is kind of a new assignment.” Link said honestly. “But if I had to guess I’d say I’m supposed to take you in there.”

They stood in silence as Link gave the man time to gather himself, empathy seeping through him. He stared at the light so long he felt mesmerized and almost didn’t hear the other man speak.

“It’s Ben.” Pete said suddenly. 

Link looked at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

“My son’s name.” Pete elaborated. “Ben Davidson. Can you find him and give him a message from me?”

"Just say the word.” Link said instantly, and he knew in his heart that he meant it. 

“Tell him I love him.” He said, his voice wavering with emotion. “And give him one of them GMM mugs. He’s always wanted one of those.”

“I’ll make it happen.” Link said with a watery smile, placing a hand on the man’s arm comfortingly. “You ready?”

Pete nodded, still holding Link’s forearm as they walked side by side into the unknown. 

Link wished he could remember anything of what he saw after that, but by the time he was back in his office chair he lost his grip on all memory he had of what was beyond the light. All he could see when he tried to remember was Pete’s face.

That was the first day Rhett saw Link after a job, and it wasn’t something he was in a hurry to see again. The brunette was withdrawn for the rest of the morning, retreating further within himself with every soul he erased from his list. It wasn’t until the day was almost over that Link said anything.

“When I get out of this can you remind me of something?” Link asked quietly.

Rhett made a small noise of acknowledgment, his eyes still on his computer.

"Just remember Ben Davidson.” He said cryptically.


	3. Adjusting and Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you keep a family and business together when there’s only one safe person to be around? AKA Link is tormented and Rhett is fascinated.

It was messy, inconvenient and mentally challenging, especially on Link’s part, but they slowly adjusted to what they referred to as Link’s ‘jobs’. They re-arranged the GMM schedule to allow for no filming that week after Rhett’s ‘strangest funerals ever’ idea was met with stony silence from Link.

“We wouldn’t have to explain a thing. I could wear black too, it’d be perfect!” He’d tried, but Link wouldn’t budge. Rhett respected him enough not to push the issue, so they both resigned themselves to some heavy shooting days once Link was free.

The situation certainly tested the open atmosphere of the studio, as Rhett and Link’s office was now constantly locked tight. Link kept to the office during the day, pulling rank to avoid his employees as much as possible. To the crew, it just looked like Link was wearing more black and spending a lot of time in his office, and their boss seemed so sullen whenever he emerged that they gave him space anyway.

Rhett, meanwhile, took charge of the day’s operations, planning videos and dishing out duties to the crew while Link worked. He also insisted, despite Link’s protests, on offering babysitting duties to Christy. (”Trust me I’m saving your marriage, one week alone with three kids would kill a person.”)

Link set up home in the nap loft that night, lying awake for hours plotting ways to repay Rhett. It took him that long to finally realize he no longer slept, so he decided to work by night; answering emails, organizing files and cleaning like a man possessed. He wouldn’t admit it but the busy work was a nice distraction, brightening the loneliness of the dark studio.

He was alone but in that moment he felt more connected to their partnership than ever before. They now literally worked like the day and night, their rhythm unbreakable and natural. It was peaceful, until the wee hours of the morning when a job drove a wrench through it all.

* * *

Rhett found Link curled into a ball on the floor of the GMM set that morning, sobbing uncontrollably into his arms. Rhett didn’t bother to ask what was wrong, immediately sinking to the floor and wrapping an arm around him.

“Who was it?” He asked knowingly.

“It was a little girl.” Link babbled, rocking a little as he struggled to speak. “She didn’t do anything man, she didn’t do anything. They just shot her and she didn’t do anything.”

“It’s okay just breathe.” Rhett ordered, clutching Link tight to his chest till the body beneath him stopped shaking.

“She was so scared when I took her through.” Link sniffled, leaning back into his friend’s chest. “Kept asking for her mom. It was horrible.”

Raising Link into a better sitting position Rhett didn’t let go, speaking into his shoulder. “Look I’m not telling you I can relate because I can’t. But she’s okay now, she got where she’s supposed to be.”

“Yeah I know. This was definitely the worst though.” Link said mournfully.

He gripped Rhett’s arms to comfort himself, breathing deeply till he felt himself relax. “Gosh I must smell.” He said suddenly. “I didn’t want to take this thing off in case it’s cursed or something.”

He tried to rise, but Rhett gripped him tighter, sniffing at Link’s shirt. “You don’t smell at all actually. You smell kinda… normal.”

“Okay stop.” Link chuckled, squirming a little as he fought his way off Rhett.

The taller man shivered a little as the body warmth disappeared from his chest, feeling the cold of the room for the first time. “Maybe your clothes don’t smell because the AC is set to arctic in here. Why’s it so cold?”

Link glanced at the blinking AC at the back of the room and shrugged. “I don’t feel it.”

Curious, Rhett left the room and took a couple of minutes to return, gripping the stun cane in his hand. He crept up behind Link and held it against his leg before turning it on. The shorter man didn’t react for a couple of seconds, looking down at his leg only when he took in the sound of the crackling electricity.

“What the crap man!” Link yelled, dancing away from it instinctively.

“You’re telling me you didn’t feel that?” Rhett said in disbelief, his mouth hanging open a little as he put the cane aside. “That’s so cool!”

Link didn’t seem to think so as a chill that had nothing to do with the AC ran through him. “For you maybe.”

“I wonder what else is different about you..” Rhett pondered. “Come ‘ere a second.”

He guided Link towards their dressing room stopping in front of a mirror. Out of habit, their fingers danced in unison towards their own hair, brushing over the tips briefly.

“My hair hasn’t changed.” Link noted, moving his head from side to side. “I haven’t put any product on it since yesterday but it’s still spiky.”

“Have you tried messing with it?” Rhett asked, already running his hands through the dark locks.

“I’ve been a little distracted.” Link said sarcastically, watching in fascination as his hair refused to bend to the will of Rhett’s hands. Even after a minute of the treatment it still looked no different.

“When was the last time I did your hair?” Rhett asked nostalgically.

“Halloween party.” Link grinned. “I wasn’t going for style.”

Rhett playfully swatted him on the back. “I’m serious we don’t do this anymore. We’re always working when we get in here” He said, a little sadness in his voice as he stubbornly attempted to tease Link’s hair sideways.

“Do you remember that time you talked Cole into doing your hair? and I complained the whole time because my mom would never do mine?” Link asked.

“Yeah, so I put you in the chair and gave you the coolest faux hawk ever.” Rhett smiled, and for a moment he could see their younger selves reflected in the glass of the mirror, much like they were now.

“I never told you but that was cool.” Link said sincerely. “What you did I mean.”

“Anytime brother.” Rhett said nonchalantly, sighing as Link’s locks bounced back into shape, stubborn as ever.

“I look like a priest reject.” Link grumbled, leaning forward to get a better look at the sides.

“You could try flattening it.” Rhett suggested, pressing his palm down into Link’s hair and wiggling it around. All that managed to do was annoy Link, as it immediately fell back into place again.

“Any other suggestions?” Link quipped.

Rhett hummed thoughtfully, pretending to think about it as he leaned in closer to Link’s ear. “Wear a beanie.” He whispered, ducking as Link picked up a makeup brush and turned to shove it his face.

They laughed until they heard the tell-tale pitter patter of the crew beginning to arrive, responsibility trickling in with them.

“I left some notes and a couple of demos on your computer. If you want I can talk to Stevie.” Link offered, directing his words at Rhett’s reflection. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Rhett assured him, already walking out the dressing room door. 

He was crestfallen when he heard the sound of happy chatter filtering in through the door, the happy glow he’d felt just a moment ago becoming a dim light. It only took one glance at his list to completely extinguish it, tearing him to pieces when he got a good look at it. 

He buried his hands in his face, the black ink of a fresh name glistening on the list he still held loosely in his fingers.

_Rhett Mclaughlin_


	4. Anger, Bargaining and Acceptance

Even if he could sleep Link would be lying if he said he would have slept that night. He went through all the motions - feeling a little stupid as he lay on his side, fully dressed with his eyes open. He hoped to shut his brain off without actual sleep, but he still caught his eyes flicking toward the list every other moment, as if he could trick them into believing Rhett’s name wasn’t still at the top, taunting him. 

He ended up sitting at the reception desk, the hefty photo album he’d been pouring over resting on his knee. He watched the sun rise beyond the glass entry doors and was almost surprised it didn’t burn him since he’d never felt more like a vampire than he did right now. 

No one would be able to see him clearly unless they chose to pass by and press their nose to the glass, but he knew he must look foreboding, a black figure waiting in the darkness. He thought, briefly, that this how death must have looked the day he approached him the graveyard. The idea didn’t make him feel any better.

He chose not to say anything about the list when Rhett walked into the studio, although he spent a good hour safety checking his friend’s car while Rhett held a meeting.

He didn’t tell Rhett over lunch, although he spent the entire meal braced to jump out of his chair if Rhett choked.

He didn’t say a word even after he’d come back from a job, although he couldn’t look Rhett in the eyes for a long time after. All he could see when he looked into them was the probable future, tainting the usually calming pupils. When he stared so long that Rhett asked what was wrong, Link had to leave their office for most of the day.

By the time he’d resisted the urge to lock Rhett inside the studio with him and reluctantly sent him home again, he’d had enough. 

“I know you can hear me punk!” He yelled, his coat trailing behind him as stormed through the empty office. “get down here!”

He tapped his foot and was about to call again when a deep voice drifted from somewhere over his shoulder.

“You should know it isn’t wise to speak to me that way.” Death drawled.

It was a tribute to Link’s anger that he didn’t even flinch. Instead, he rounded on the angel, holding the list in his face. “Get his name off.” He said, his voice dangerously calm. “Get it off now.”

Death contemplated Link and the list like they were side-shows, somehow bored and fascinated at the same time. “Curious isn’t it? That the man who threw the balance in the first place should come up on the list?”

“You can’t force me to take him. I won’t do it, I quit.” Link said stubbornly, turning his back on the man. 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. Any name on the list remains until circumstances change or they die.” Death said harshly.

“He has kids.” Link pleaded, bravado quickly slipping away with his brittle voice. “He’s a father.”

“They always have someone or something.” Death said, his tone matter-of-fact. “Don’t plead to me plead to destiny. I don’t make the list.”

“I don’t care who makes it. I’m not doing it.” Link repeated, somewhat childishly.

“That’s not how it works.” Death said sternly. “You’re still thinking like the child asking me why nana died. The fact of the matter is either you take him or I will. So you’re going to be a big boy Neal and _do your job_.”

Link squared his shoulders, glaring defiantly. “You take him you take me.” 

He could safely say he would have lived a happy life not knowing what death’s laugh sounded like, but he heard it now - loud and deep in his ears.

“And what of your own kids?” Death countered. “You’d leave them to mourn so early? Would your beloved Rhett bless that decision?”

Link bowed his head, hit by the truth of the statement. “I’ll find a way. I still have time.” 

As if on cue his cellphone lit up, the ringtone piercing the heavy air like a blade.

Death raised a knowing eyebrow. “I’m afraid that time just ran out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will never not feel weird to write death (angel of) as a character but it is fun.


	5. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me weak but this got a little uncomfortable to write when I got into the thick of it. I enjoyed writing this fic a lot though. Hopefully this ending isn’t too disappointing.

Link tore across the floor of the hospital lobby as soon as he arrived, glasses sitting precariously on his face and his coat flying. The room was full of people and light rather than the dullness he associated with limbo, which was all that gave him hope that it wasn’t too late.

Thanking whatever gods were responsible for the lack of a line at the reception desk, he practically ambushed the poor woman behind it.

“I’m looking for Mclaughlin, Rhett. He was admitted not long ago.” Link said quickly.

He resisted the urge to scream when the woman took a moment to lower the office phone. “Are you immediate family?”

He spared a thought for Jessie, realizing she must still be on her way. “Technically no but you can talk to me. I’m a family friend.”

She hesitated only a moment before giving him a look of understanding, pulling up a file on her computer.

“Mr. Mclaughlin is in the ICU. He was in a bad accident and has several wounds from a smashed windshield and crushed ribs from his seatbelt.” She read. “We don’t know the full extent of his injuries yet but -”

“Is he going to live?” Link interrupted, his heart beating in fear and hope.

“The doctor will be able to tell you more any second.” She assured him. “They’re still attending to him. If you take a seat -”

But Link was already gone, walking briskly down the nearest corridor while the woman called after him. He almost wished he needed signs to direct him, but as he felt a familiar magnetic pull towards the ICU his sense of foreboding grew. The feeling only grew stronger as he began to attract less and less attention, his dark figure passing easily through the ocean of white lab coats.

All he could say about the site that greeted him when he drifted through the ICU doors was it was wrong. It was wrong for such a large man to look small even as feet dangled over the hospital bed, and it was wrong for his golden skin to be tinged with black and blue. His friend’s usually perfect hair was in total disarray, still sparkling in places where minuscule pieces of glass were lodged in between locks.

He wanted more than anything to slip his arms around Rhett’s waist and cover the dark bruising with a hug, but knew he couldn’t while the doctors were still working on him. It seemed a crime that the nine members of their blended family weren’t together right now, with one of their number so vulnerable.

He stood and waited for what was to come like he always did, wondering for a moment when any of this ever became ‘as always’. He found he couldn’t look his best friend in the face when he felt the stirrings of change coming over the room, facing the wall as the room lights went dull and everything fell silent. Although he couldn’t see Rhett he felt his presence, as he spirit stood a couple of feet from the bed. “Hey.”

“Hey…” Rhett said warily, as Link felt the creeping sensation of his stare on his back. “I’m a little nervous here buddy roll. You wanna explain?”

Link winced at the pet name, pressing his hand so hard against the wall that his skin looked even paler against his black sleeve. “You had an accident on the way home from work.” He explained, struggling to keep his voice steady. “They brought you to the hospital but you were in such bad shape that you… that…”

“You’re here to take me.” Rhett finished.

It was more of a statement than a question, and the small sting of betrayal lining his friend’s voice hurt him enough to turn and face him. “I don’t want to do this.”

“I’m not exactly liking this either.” Rhett said numbly, even as he felt wetness blurring his vision.

Link opened his mouth to give him some words of comfort when the.room was bathed in the light he’d been afraid of, the horrible portal shining as bright and ominous as ever. Rhett seemed almost unsurprised by it, looking as if he’d been waiting for it. “That’s probably what I think it is huh?” He said weakly.

Link couldn’t answer, but his bowed his head was enough of an answer for Rhett. “Jess likes her hugs a little tight. You should know because she’ll need some.”

Link blinked, looking at his friend blankly in horror. “What are you doing?”

“And Locke… He’ll need someone at his dive meets.” Rhett continued, silent tears now streaming down his face. “You have to promise you’ll be there when Jessie can’t make it.”

“I - “ Link tried, choking on the rest of the sentence.

“Link.” Rhett said firmly, staring him down.

“I promise I’ll be there.” Link said immediately.

“And the videos too - you have to promise you’ll do all those solo projects you want to do. Do whatever you want with the show but if I hear from up there that you’ve moved back to North Carolina I will personally ensure I haunt you.” Rhett said seriously, pointing a finger in his friend’s direction.

Link grinned, surprised he still had enough tears left in him to still be crying. “You’re stalling.”

“Can you blame a man?” Rhett said with a watery smile.

Link didn’t argue because the honest answer was no, he would feel the same way. So Rhett kept talking. “Shephard likes mini-wheats too but only with a little milk. Not the gallon you use.”

“I’ll get him a box.” Link promised.

At that moment they simultaneously noticed the light pulse angrily, the edge of it licking the ground near their feet. They knew it wouldn’t wait much longer as Rhett stared into it dreamily, already a thousand miles away. “I feel like I should be singing right now.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to take you through if you start singing man.” Link croaked.

He only felt worse when Rhett reached for his hand and held it, driving a knife through his heart more than anything else. Rhett had never been a hand holder. whenever they held hands it was almost always him that reached out first, while Rhett was the first to let go. The fact that he was willing to hold his hand now felt like goodbye. He squeezed the taller man’s hand back when Rhett opened his mouth to say something more. “This’ll be easier if we don’t talk. I already know.”

Rhett nodded and they stepped forward in sync.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A voice called from behind them.

They immediately froze, their feet falling back through the air mere centimeters from the edge of the light. Their heads whipped ‘round towards the voice and found death looking both angry and impressed.

“It appears destiny has other plans for you two after all.” He said, nodding first at his once again almost empty list and again at Rhett’s heaving body, which was spluttering back to life at the hands of one of the doctors.

Hardly daring to hope, Link clenched his hand and was relieved to feel Rhett was no longer in limbo to hold it.

“This is a reprieve unlike any I’ve ever seen before.” Death said curiously, his eyes on Rhett’s recovery.

“Are you going to make me do this again?” Link asked with trepidation.

“No I don’t think so.” Death sighed. “You were rather inadequate.”

Link glared instinctively at the slight but couldn’t deny it was probably true.

“Look after him. You don’t want to see me again Charles.” Death warned.

And as suddenly as it had happened it was over, the room returning to full sound and colour. The first thing Link noticed was he was once again standing in the corridor outside the ICU, miraculously dressed in normal clothes. He took a deep breath of relief and gathered himself in time to see Jessie approaching, looking panicked.

He spared a glance behind him before she could grill him for information - as death left in a flurry of black.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks, a fair amount of research and a little help from mythical beasts later, Link found himself at the front door of a cozy home. Feeling a little awkward as his finger curled around the handle of the mug behind his back, he knocked on the door.

It was opened by a boy no older than 13, whose weary eyes lit up as soon as they fell upon the man in front of him.

“Hey buddy.” He said warmly. “Is your name Ben?”


End file.
